Kim Chang Wan
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Chang Wan *'Nombre:' 김창완 / Kim Chang Wan *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante, escritor y músico *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 170 cm *'Peso:' 65 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O Dramas *Spring Night (MBC, 2019) *My Healing Love (MBC, 2018-2019) *Something in the Rain (jTBC, 2018) *Jugglers (KBS2, 2017-2018) *20th Century Boy and Girl (MBC, 2017) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) *Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (KBS2, 2016-2017) *Person Who Gives Happiness (MBC, 2016-2017) *Father, I'll Take Care of You (MBC, 2016-2017) *Brilliant Seduction (MBC, 2015) *Splendid Politics (MBC, 2015) *Secret Love Affair (jTBC, 2014) *My Love From the Star (SBS, 2013-2014) *Good Doctor (KBS2, 2013) (Participación especial) *Who Are You? (tvN, 2013) *The End of the World (JTBC, 2013) *The Horse Doctor (MBC, 2012) *Take Care of Us, Captain (SBS, 2012) *What's Up? (MBN, 2011) *Miss Ripley (MBC, 2011) *A Thousand Kisses (MBC, 2011) *Queen of Reversals (MBC, 2010) *Harvest Villa (tvN, 2010) *Triple (MBC, 2009) * Queen of Housewives (MBC, 2009) * Telecinema (SBS, 2009) * The World That They Live In (KBS2, 2008) * Iljimae (SBS, 2008) * Bad Love (KBS2, 2007) * The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) * Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) * White Tower (MBC, 2007) * The Vineyard Man (KBS2, 2006) * I Really Really Like You (MBC, 2006) * Nonstop 6 (MBC, 2005) * Beating Heart (MBC, 2005) * Ireland (MBC, 2004) * Prince's First Love (MBC, 2004) * Long Live Love (SBS, 2003) * To Be With You (KBS1, 2002) * Who's My Love (KBS2, 2002) * Since We Met (MBC, 2002) * Sunshine (MBC. 2002) * That's Perfect (SBS, 2001) * Sun Hee and Jin Hee (MBC, 2001) * Mr. Duke (MBC, 2000) * Eun Shil (SBS, 1998) * Memories (MBC, 1998) * Mr. Right (KBS2, 1997) Temas para Dramas *''Haolio'' tema para My Fellow Citizens (2019) *''Youth (junto a Kim Feel)'' tema para Respond 1988 (2015) *''Oh My God'' tema para The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (2007) Películas *Wonderful Radio (2011) * Blades of Blood (2010) * Antique (2008) * Shin Suk Ki Blues (2004) * Windstruck (2004) * 100 Days with Mr. Arrogant (2004) * A Day (2001) * Happy Funeral Director como Chul Goo (2000) * Ring Virus (1999) * Jungle Story (1996) * I want live just until 20 years old (1991) Colaboraciones *IU - The Meaning Of You (2014) Premios *'2014 3rd APAN Star Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (My Love From the Star) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Especial Masculino en Drama (My Love From the Star) *'2011 23rd Korea PD Awards:' Best Performer en Radio (This Beautiful Morning, This Is Kim Chang Wan) *'2010 The Voice of SBS Awards:' Recipient (This Beautiful Morning, This Is Kim Chang Wan) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Best Radio DJ (This Beautiful Morning, This Is Kim Chang Wan) *'2009 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio Excelencia Mini Drama por Queen of Housewives *'2008 23rd Golden Disk Awards:' Lifetime Achievement Award *'2007 MBC Drama Awards:' PD Award *'1995 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia en Radio *'1981 KBS Music Awards''' *'1978 TBC Music Awards:' Premio de Plata Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería Kim_Chang_Wan.jpg Kim Chang Wan1.jpeg Kim Chang Wan2.jpg Kim Chang Wan3.jpg Kim Chang Wan4.jpg Kim Chang Wan5.jpg Kim Chang Wan6.jpg Kim Chang Wan8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KEscritor Categoría:KMusico